Something Unexpected
by TheForgottenWind
Summary: Hinata is a shy girl with a stutter, Gaara is a phsycopathic killer with a dark side. Who ever knew that one couldnt live without the other? pretty long but soon to come to an end. suckish at summaries :x but please read and reveiw! thanks, KibaXHinataXGaara
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Naruto characters

Hinata's POV

Hinata sighed not believing that she had to go to a new school because her dad thought it would better for her. He was always saying things like that, only doing things he thought would better for her. Little did he know that Hinata know, he did it for his intention in mind, but she wasn't the one to complain about it to him.

Neji came into her room smiling kindly, "Hinata, I think you will like the school you are going to. I know a lot of people will want to be your friend if you gave them the chance."

Hinata smiled and looked down, "I guess your right, Neji."

The school she went to before was full of mean people who always made fun of her. It seemed that she was always the center of attention when it came to picking on someone.

It was about six when Hinata woke up. Today she was going to her new school, and she didn't want to be late. She took a quick shower then got dressed on her way out of the house. She could hear her younger sister sleeping soundly in the room nearby. Hinata smiled and walked out, where a slight breeze welcomed her. She smiled again and started to walk.

Halfway into her walk to school, a boy with a dog joined and greeted her, "Hi I'm Kiba, and you're the new girl going to school, aren't you?"

Hinata looked down and smiled shyly, "Y-yes, I'm Hinata; i-it is nice to m-meet you." Kiba's smile grew a little. She is sweet, a little shy, but sweet. When Hinata saw him staring at her, she turned a little pink looked down at her feet. Why is he looking at me like that? She thought to herself, did I do something?

He stopped, she looked up at him, and he smiled, "We're here." She looked ahead of her to see some people walking into two-story building that was the school. "Hey, Kiba, over here, is that the new girl?" some blonde energetic girl yelled.

"That's Ino. You'll get used to her. The pink headed one is Sakura, and the red head over there is Gaara; he doesn't really hang out with anyone. But you can always try to get him to talk to you."

Hinata nodded; when she looked at the red head, he met eyes with her. She stopped walking for a minute. She looked away fast and caught up to Kiba.

Gaara's POV

He felt someone's gaze fall onto him, but when he looked up he didn't think it would be that of the Hyuga girl. Her eyes were like soft, lavender orbs looking at him curiously. When she noticed his stare, she looked away.

There was something about her eyes that intrigued him, though he didn't know what it was. He kept his eyes on her and when she looked at him again he was astonished to see her smiled and wave slightly. This time he looked away from her. Why did she wave? No one ever waves at him, nor do they smile.

He was about to look at her again when he heard a small voice, "H-hi, I'm H-Hinata, are you G-Gaara?" Gaara looked at her and nodded, she stutters a lot, doesn't she? She smiled a little, "W-would you l-like to s-show me a-around?"

Gaara was amazed that she asked him, and all he could do was nod once again. She nodded back and stood on the wall next to him.

He took her to class, where she got her books. Sakura would look at him then at Hinata before turning around to talk to Ino. Hinata would look at them then at him.

When he looked back at her, though, she would avert her eyes and turn a bright pink. Gaara would just stare at her for a minute until he returned his gaze to the teacher.

It was this way up until lunch time, that's when he left her with her other friends so he could eat alone. When they were out of sight, he turned and went to the shade of a weeping willow.

He ate an apple but no matter how much he would try, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She wasn't like all the others, a little timid, but unique. Though her stutter could be helped, her smile was honestly kind.

Gaara shook his head, why was he thinking about her like that? He just met her, and he is thinking about her like that!

Hinata's POV

Sakura was talking to Ino who was fighting with Kiba about something totally useless. So Hinata ignored them and just ate her food, then a blonde headed boy smiled and sat in front of her.

"Hiya, I'm Naruto." Hinata smiled a little, "I'm Hinata." For some reason her stutter wasn't as bad when she said two or three words, but any more and it would all stutter out.

Kiba looked at Naruto and said, "Hey, Naruto, I see you met my friend Hinata." Naruto nodded and looked at her, "Have you met Gaara yet? He doesn't really speak much but he is a really great guy."

Hinata nodded her head and said, "He is m-my g-guide."

"That is great to hear!" Naruto yelled, making her flinch a little. He didn't notice though because it was time to go to the second to last class. She started to walk wondering if Gaara would still show her around.

She didn't have to wonder long because in a minute he was right next her guiding her to the class they were supposed to go to. Once that was over, he took her to the last class.

Hinata would look at Gaara every so often, but she tried not to stare to long or else he would notice. But she wasn't able to look at him for to long, because the bell rang.

Once she got all her books that she needed she went to the doors and looked back. She saw Gaara look at her and she smiled her good bye before she left.

The house was silent, but that wasn't unusual, no one was usually home when she got there from school. She sighed lightly and got out a little snack cake before going to her room. She started her homework and found out that it was easier than her old school's was. It was about eight-thirty when she finished her homework, so she decided it was time for her to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara's POV**

It was around midnight when Gaara decided to go out side and look at the stars. There was such a vast amount of them that he couldn't help but look at them every night. "Gaara, are you out here?" He looked down emotionlessly at his older sibling, Temari.

She looked up and then smiled, "Would you come down and eat?" Gaara held back a sigh as he jumped down in front of her. She smiled once again and he walked inside with her. He smelt pizza and could tell that it was bought.

Kankuro was already eating a slice when he smiled at Gaara. Temari shook her head, "You can't wait to eat with us can you?" He looked down, "Well you took to long to get it, and I got hungry." Gaara smiled a little, his brother was so impatient when it came to thing.

After a minute of eating Temari and Kankuro starting fighting, so Gaara finished his food and went back outside. It was quite usual that those two were fighting, and he had learned to not get in the middle of it. But when he was looking at the sky his mind turned to Hinata.

_Why is she in my head so much?_ Gaara asked himself flustered. _Is it because she is too nice to hate me? Or that I am just going crazy? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata's POV**

It had been a week since she came to the school, and it had been about two days since Kiba asked out for a movie on Saturday. Gaara seemed to not like the idea, but she wasn't able to tell what he thought.

Though his expression seemed dull, his eyes told a different story. Hinata had to admit that she was hoping it would be him to ask her, but sadly it was Kiba. "Hey, Hinata, I will pick you up around two tomorrow, okay?" Hinata turned and smiled sweetly, "T-that sounds g-great."

When Hinata was home she took a shower and got ready for bed. She didn't feel like eating anything so she just went to bed with out.

"_Hinata, I want to tell you something," she heard his monotone voice speak from behind her. Hinata turned and looked at Gaara, "Yes?" He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, making her turn red, "I think I am falling in love with you." Hinata looked at him totally shocked and then thought, "I-I t-think I'm f-f-falling in l-l-l-love with you two, G-Gaara."_

_He smiled a little at her and then she felt something sharp and cold go into her stomach. She looked at Gaara with a question in her eyes. But while she fell to the ground he whispered, "That's why I am letting you go." _

_After that her world became a black abyss…_

Hinata woke up with a gasp, _it was just a dream_ she told her self before laying back down. Her mind finally going back to rest as she thought about the date she was going to have with Kiba in a few hours.

**Gaara's POV**

Gaara looked into the silent night, and for once his mind didn't go the Hyuga girl, but to Kiba. He was friends with him but he didn't like that he asked Hinata out, or that she accepted.

That's when it hit him, she would accept anything, the girl was weak, a pushover. But that wasn't how he thought about Hinata, he thought her to be a very wonderful person to be around. She was one of the very few who wouldn't get onto his nerves.

That was probably what made Gaara like her so much, she was too innocent to hate, to be mean. Much less she never really spoke without having a stutter that made her even cuter. _She isn't like the other girls, _he thought to himself before sighing.

He looked up to the stars and found it quite relaxing and soon went into his room to sleep.

When he woke up it was Saturday morning, he couldn't stop thinking about the Hyuga so he decided to stop by and see her.

He knocked on the door to have Hinata herself answer it. She looked down and said, "You're earl-" she looked up and stopped talking. Gaara smiled lightly at her and she smiled back, "would you like to come in?" He nodded lightly and opened the door.

"So, m-may I ask w-what you are d-d-doing h-here?" Hinata turned a little pink which made Gaara smile again. "I thought I would see you before you went to the movie date." _Though I wish that I was picking you up for it, not seeing you off to it, _Gaara shook himself mentally. He looked up and saw Hinata look at him worried.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked her knowing that she had a question in her eyes. She smiled and looked down at her feet, "I-I asked if you w-would like to s-stay until it w-was time for m-me to l-leave."

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata felt a little childish asking for Gaara to stay with her, but she was relieved when he said that he would. She didn't know why, but the silence between them was more comforting then with anyone else.

"So, this is your home," Gaara said seeming to choke in the silence. Hinata nodded her head and smiled.

"I-it's pretty I g-guess," She said hating that she stuttered, especially around him. She sighed lightly only to have green eyes snap to her. She turned pink and smiled lightly.

Hinata looked up at him once he looked away and thought about his features. _He seems really cute, he would look better if he would smile and lighten up some._ He then looked over at her looking at him, making her blush and look away.

He chuckled and she looked at him to see a smile playing across his face. Hinata looked at him, "W-what's so f-funny?" he chuckled once again before saying, "You, Silly."

Hinata smiled liking it when he smiled, also when he talked to her with some emotion. But that was rare. She was about to ask him a question when there was a knock on the door.

She jumped a little and then went to answer the door. When she opened it she saw Kiba on the other side smiling at her. She smiled kindly and asked him to give her a moment, he nodded and she closed the door.

"He is here," Gaara said not meaning it as a question. Hinata nodded anyways and said, "There is a way out the back door so that you won't have to worry about Kiba."

Gaara stood up, but before he left he kissed Hinata on the cheek, "I hope you have fun on your date." And with that he walked out the back door leaving her as red as a tomato.

She let her face calm down before she met Kiba at the door again. "Are you ready?" He asked she smiled and nodded her head. And they went off to go catch the movie


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's POV

Hinata was in the class that was before lunch and it would be about five minutes before they could leave. It was Monday and the date Saturday was alright, the only problem was that she couldn't get her mind off Gaara.

She looked to her side and saw him looking back at her, she instantly looked down blushing. He had to tell her something at lunch but she wasn't quite sure what it was about.

Hinata did know that Kiba was a little upset that she wasn't fully there on their date, so he wouldn't talk to her for awhile. That was fine with her though, she really wanted to Gaara, not him.

Just then the bell rang and she almost jumped out of her seat. Gaara laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her, which made her blush a little. He had a faint grin and waited for her to grab her stuff so that they could go.

_I wonder what he has to talk to me about; I hope it isn't anything bad…._ Hinata mentally shook her self and went to her locker. When she stood up a boy with blonde hair was right in front of her. She turned red, "H-hello, Naruto."

The boy smiled, "Hey there, Hinata, I never knew you had a locker near mine." He looked at her closely, "Hey, Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Hinata stepped back a little only to bump into someone.

She turned around slowly to see that it was Gaara, who didn't really help with her blush. He smiled at Naruto, "Is it alright that I take Hinata with me for a little while?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "Sure, I was just about to go meet up with Sakura and the gang."

Gaara's POV

She was nervous, Gaara could tell by just looking at her. _She has nothing to be worried about. Unless, it will worry her that Gaara told her how much he really liked her._

He knew that he hadn't known her long, but it seemed that she always calmed him with her presence. He had to tell her, or else he might just lose her before he could ever have her.

Kiba seemed to like her also, he probably deserved her even more than Gaara did, but Gaara just couldn't let her go. Not without her knowing how he felt…

Gaara looked up at her and she smiled lightly at him, "What d-did you n-need to talk t-to m-me about, Gaara?" He almost winced when he heard her stutter so much, _she never stutters that much, I wonder if it is bugging her that bad?_

"Hinata, I don't know what it is about you, but I feel calm when you are around me. Like, there is nothing to worry about, but when I'm not around you everything is a blur, and I can't stop thinking about you." Hinata blushed and finally looked at him.

When she did though, he stepped back a little. She smiled and said, "I feel the same about you, Gaara. But I think we should just be friends for now, so that we can get to know each other a little better."

Gaara allowed himself to smile a little at her, "That sounds just fine to me."

The bell rang and they went to class, Gaara helped Hinata stand up, since she seemed to have sat down during one point. They got there books and went to class

* * *

It was around nine and the moon was full outside. Gaara acknowledged that everything seemed more peaceful at night then it did in the afternoon. Temari stuck her head out the window and watched her younger brother for a minute.

There was something different about him lately; she didn't know what it was though it was there. She sighed and went back into the room.

**Okay I have writers block, so whoever reads this, PLEASE give me an idea of what should happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata's POV

On the way to school Hinata thought she heard her name, but when she turned around there was no one there. When she heard it again she turned all the way around to see that it was Kiba.

It was odd to see him running up to her, especially since he didn't seem to want to talk to her yesterday. He smiled at her and she kindly smiled back, afraid that she might upset him again.

"I was yelling your name earlier but I guess you couldn't see me," Kiba said breathing heavily. Hinata looked down at her hands, "I-I'm sorry, Kiba." He laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it, Hinata."

Hinata nodded gently and looked up at him. He was smiling at her but his eyes seemed distant…

They were this way until they got to school, talking a little but in the end just walking in complete silence. It wasn't too weird for her, but then again she didn't think about how weird a lot of things were to her. She was so kind to everyone, even when they weren't so kind to her. _That my biggest fault,_ she thought to herself.

When they were finally in school grounds she could see Gaara leaning on the wall…looking at her…

She looked down as soon as their eyes met and she blushed lightly. Kiba looked at her and tilted his head to the side. He didn't want to ask what she was blushing about though so he just said his good bye and went to hang out with his usual group of friends.

Gaara's POV

When he saw her look back at him he thought she would get mad, but she only smiled and looked down turning pink.

Gaara wouldn't admit to it, but he thought she was really cute when she blushed. Something about her didn't make him mad or want to kill her. Instead there was a sense of… calmness that took over.

Gaara looked up to see that Hinata was standing in front of him looking a little worried. "Sorry, did you say something, Hinata?" She smiled lightly and said, "I-I said h-hello, G-Gaara."

Gaara looked at her wondering why she stuttered so much. After a second of him staring Hinata looked down feeling a little uncomfortable with his stare.

Before he could say anything the bell rang, so he walked with her to class.

At first it seemed like the day was going to be boring but then Gaara realized that Hinata was quieter than the other day. "Are you alright?" He didn't think she would answer but she looked at him and said, "I w-was just thinking a-about things…"

Gaara looked at her, he didn't know what to say so he only nodded and looked ahead as they walked.

He could feel her glance at him every so often but he never looked back at her until the last time she did it. When she saw him looking back she looked down. He smiled gently at her.

_I don't know why, but I just don't feel angry towards this strange girl_ Gaara started to get upset that he wasn't able to tell why he felt this way around Hinata but he did…


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara's POV

Gaara listened to Hinata's stutter and thought it to be weird that when she stuttered it was usually more than once and it came around the middle of her sentences.

"I-I'm fine, Gaara," Hinata said leaning on her front door.

He was leaning on the tree that was near the house. He looked up at her and slowly moved closer to her. "Are you trying to lie to me, Hinata?"

She blushed deeply, "What do y-you m-mean, G-Gaara?"

"Every time you speak you stutter around the middle and end of your sentences. But just then you stuttered once at the beginning. Are you trying to lie to me?"

He didn't need and answer for her blush told him everything.

"Before you think anything, I want you to know that I'm not a stalker, just very good at picking up things."

Hinata's POV

"I k-know you're n-not an s-stalker," Hinata said through her deep blush. He chuckled, "I'm glad you don't truly think I am."

She nodded and opened the door she was leaning against, "W-would y-you like to c-come in?"

Gaara nodded and followed her inside the house. She got them both a drink and went up to her room.

_I can't believe caught me in that lie. Why is it that he noticed that so easily? _She sighed lightly once more. Soon after she did she felt Gaara's face rest on her shoulder, making her blush redder than ever.

Gaara's POV

He heard her sigh again and was curious of what she was sighing about so he leaned over her shoulder to see her face become extremely red.

"What's the matter, Hinata? What is bugging you?"

"U-uh, n-nothing, G-G-Gaara," she stuttered out as she quickly moved away from him. He barely let out a smile, "Was it because I was so close?"

His monotone voice had a tint of amusement in it. Hinata lightly shook her head and Gaara did something he never thought he would do.

He walked up to her slowly and rubbed her cheek. She started to blush even more than before, but she didn't move away from him.

Gaara looked into her eyes and kissed her gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata's POV

Gaara had left about a minute after he kissed her. All Hinata could do was stand there redder than red thinking about what had just happened. It had happened so fast she thought it was simply a dream.

_T-that wasn't a dream,_ she thought to herself,_ I know it wasn't_.

Hinata took a seat feeling a little dizzy. She felt her phone vibrate and when she looked at it the caller ID said it was Sakura. "Hey, Hinata, me and Ino were going to have a girl's day out tomorrow. We were both wondering if you wanted to come."

For a reason unthinkable Hinata agreed to go with them.

Gaara's POV

_What in the world was I thinking? How could I have ever done that?_ Gaara's mind was reeling with questions and trying to figure out what made him do that.

Without an answer he went out to the roof to look at the stars.

"Thankfully today is Friday so I won't have to worry about seeing her tomorrow…"

Gaara knew he wanted to see her badly, especially after what happened. But he also knew it would be best not to see her.

It would be best to never see her again…


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata's POV

It had been over a week since I last saw Gaara around. It seemed as though he had just dissappeared from the face of the earth.

"Hey, Hinata, me and Ino are going to go shopping do you want to go?" Sakura asked while walking into my room. "I-I don't know," I said looking down.

Sakura gave me a look and dragged me out of my room, "Come on, Missy, you need to get out and get some cool clothes!"

I tried to fight but it was no use cause Ino joined in on dragging me out of the house. Neji just kinda stood there and watched me being dragged and when I pleaded for help all I got was, "Have fun at the mall, Hinata."

Sakura and Ino kept throwing things at me to try on and if it wasn't outragous or look cute enough for them they would take it and find something else.

"You look so cute in all of these, Hinata!" Ino squeeled while finally thinking I had gotten enough things.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess so," is all I could say looking down figeting. I couldn't help but think of Gaara and that if he was still around I would have an excuse to avoid this punishment.

At the register the sales clerk shows them some make up tips and what would look cute on them. I tried not to be noticed but sadly the clerk's eyes went to me, "And, you, would look very good in this," she said while taking some make up and putting it on me.

When she was done I was afraid to look, but to my suprise I looked so stunning and yet invisible. It only made me feel worse that I wouldn't be able to show Gaara...

Gaara's POV

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see Hinata again began to make me madder than I could ever get. I tried to forget her but I knew it would be hard and as long as I didn't see her or be around her, it would be a little easier.

"Hey, little Bro, I got some Pizza from the store if you want some," Temari said from outside my door. She didn't want to enter and disturb me but she also didn't want to enter and have me kill her. "I'll get some later."

She took that and left me to dead silence and a train of never ending thoughts. When I thought about Hinata my anger raged, but when I didn't think about her I went more insane.

_What is it about her that I can't get away from? Now this is just completely annoying!_ I threw my pillow at the wall as hard as I could and before it landed I made my sand catch it and rip it in half.

It was all I could do to keep myself from going out and actually killing someone that would only make Hinata more distant.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara's POV

It had been only a week in half before I broke and went to see Hinata. I was afraid that she would hate me seeing her after being gone for so long. _But if I don't see her she might forget me... _

"Why am I so feeling for her?" I growled almost ripping another pillow in half.

**"Because she is someone who is able to get close to you and not want to destroy you," **I heard the monster in me chuckle lowly with amusement.

"If that is so then why am I pushing her away?" I question him growling a little. **"You don't want her to be like the others who try to get close to you, but in what's left of a heart of yours you want to believe she trully loves you." **

Thats when I decided that it was time I went and seen her and made sure she wasn't mad at me. "But what if she is?"

**"Knowing her she probably won't be able to get mad, she is a pushover." **I growled and the monster chuckled once more.

I landed on her window to see that she was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I gently tapped on the window and she jumped a little and looked at the window.

When she saw me her eyes got big and she opened the door, "G-Gaara, what are you doing here?"

_She isn't stuttering as much as she used to anymore. _"I had to come and see you, Hinata. I know I haven't been around since that night..."

Then she did something I never thought she would do to me. She got up and slapped me as hard as her fragile hand could while tears began to build up in her eyes.

I didn't move my head in the slightest and even though if anyone would have tried that my sand would stop them instantly it didn't. Not only would the sand reflect the hand but I would've lost it and killed that person for even trying to hit me.

But for some reason all I could do was stand there and watch Hinata as she began crying. I grabbed her and pulled her into me closely and even though she tried to get away from me, my grip would only tighten.

"It was wrong of me to have left you like that, Hinata, but I was afraid that you were going to harm me like everyone else has. I'm afraid that if I do one thing wrong you will look at me like everyone else, like I'm only a monster."

Hinata's POV

After fifteen minutes of talking me and Gaara sat there on my bed, me in his arms and him leaning against the wall.

I looked up at him and saw that he was looking back at me, but I looked down blushing a little. Gaara was still a little stiff but he was slowly relaxing, _it must be hard for him to hold me when he isn't used to human reaction. _

"G-Gaara, y-you don't have to h-hold me if you're uncomfortable," I say trying to blush like crazy.

Gaara stiffled a light chuckle and pulled me in closer, "I'm not uncomfortable, Hinata, I'm just worried if I hold you too tight you'll break."

I looked up at him and giggled, I never would've thought that he would say that.


	10. Chapter 10

**just wanted to thank you guys for givin me support on my story! it means alot to me that you like it and all! **

* * *

Gaara's POV

**"Ignorant boy, stop spacing out and listen to me!" **shukaku growled at me. "What do you want know?" I ask trying to find ways to block him out of my head.

**"I'm getting bored, let's go kill someone!" **

"How about you just be quiet and leave me alone."

**"You ungrateful twerp! I am the one who is always there to help you! I save your butt all the time! Let me have fun!" **

Seeing as though this was true I got up and went where Shukaku was guiding me so he could have his fun for awhile.

After about thirteen bodies Shukaku was satisfied and I was close to being my old self again. _I miss the blood and the screams... _

Shukaku chuckled lowly _**I miss having this much entertainment, with that girl around you won't get lonely, but with me around you won't get bored. We equal eachother out perfectly.**_

_Is that why you gave me reasons to go back to her?_

_**Ofcourse you incompitent child, I can't have you help me kill people when you're all moody like this. You become no fun at all when your all pmsing and crap.**_

I growled lowly and killed one more person out of rage at the demon inside me. That only made him chickle more seeming to have satisfied his lust for blood.

I went home and took a shower still having an hour before meeting Hinata at the park.

Hinata's POV

I knew I had an hour before meeting Gaara at the park but I couldn't help but pace and try to get my stuttering down to a minimum.

Neji was in my room helping me out and we were able to get it down me only stuttering once in one sentence.

"Okay, Hinata, now what are you going to go do today?" Neji asked me like he did about thirty times already.

I waited a minute knowing that I wanted to control the stutter, "Go to the park with...Gaara."

Neji smiled and nodded his head in a victory, "Very good, Hinata, you are getting better and better."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for helping me out with everything!

* * *

Shukaku's POV

Watching Gaara act so happy around Hinata made me want to barf! But I knew that she was the only thing holding him down from going into a terrible emotional breakdown that I wouldn't be able to fix.

The girl reminded me alot of the one I had before...

Flashback

"You don't have to be so cruel, Shukaku," Akemi said watching as I killed a guy's lover and then made him feel horrible before killing him. I chuckled and looked at her, "We are half demons, it doesn't matter."

She gave me a look and I sighed, "It's not like I'm going to become a full demon from just killing and insulting people, Akemi."

"I-I know that, but what if they come after you, Shukaku? What will happen to me and you?" I looked at her oddly and she began to blush.

I chuckled and put my arm around her, "It's okay. I already told you that I would take care of you no matter what."

Akemi blushed a little more but kept walking closely to me. She licked some of the blood off my shirt and giggled.

"I don't understand why you don't like to kill people but yet love to taste it off me," I say rubbing the back of my head. Akemi smiled and shrugged, "I guess blood is sweater when it is off you."

I pushed her a little and shook my head, "You are insane, Akemi." She only nodded and giggled once again.

We were both half demons but she took after her human mother. My mother was a demon and my dad was a human.

Akemi was raised to try and not be noticed by the people who were hunting full and even half demons for the war. I was taught to fight anyone who looked at me wrong.

While we kept walking several humans came walking up to us, I was about to kill them when they took Akemi from me and held a knife to her throat, "Kill us, and you kill the girl. Now if you want to save her you will come with us."

Akemi struggled not having experience in fighting other people she didn't know what to do. I growled and only nodded, not wanting them to hurt her in any way.

When we got to this weird looking science lab they tied me down and then grinned, "You half demons are such idiots!"

Before I could say anything they killed Akemi right there infront of me! When her blood fell on me it was like all my rage came into one thing and I transformed into a full demon.

After that I swore to never allow another person into my head again. And that I would make every living human pay for the death of Akemi.

End of flashback

All my rage took over and filtered into Gaara who had suddenly bunched a giant whole into one of the walls. Thankfully Hinata wasn't with us just yet.

_What the hell is wrong, Shukaku? _The ignorant boy asked me.

I grolwed lowly, _**"None of your concerns, boy. Just keep walking."**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata's POV

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba said while putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled a little, "Hey, Kiba, how are you?"

he gave me a stunned look and smiled, "You got rid of your stutter! That's so cool, Hina!" I blushed a little, "H-Hina?" Kiba chuckled, "Yeah uh sorry, Hinata, I just kinda made a nickname for you is all..."

I smiled a little and then nodded, "It's cute, thank you, Kiba."

I didn't want to be mean to him and I really did like the nickname he made me.

He smiled and walked with me a little longer until Gaara came up to me and took my hand. "Thanks for watching her. I will take it from here though."

Kiba was about to say something but Gaara gave him a look and he instantly backed off.

I looked at him and then at Kiba and waved at him a little before going with Gaara.

When we got farther away from Kiba I looked at Gaara, "You didn't have to be so mean, Gaara, he was only talking to me."

Gaara only spared me a cold glance and I had to stop my fualt from flinching. After a minute of silence he finally siad, "You couldn't see the look he was giving you though."

When we got to class I sat down with him and looked down at my now fidgeting fingers.

He seemed to have noticed becuase he grabbed my hands making me blush. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable."

"I-It's okay, Gaara, I know you didn't mean to do it," I say mentally hitting myself for stuttering once more.

Gaara looked at me and for some reason his eyes were even more distant. I looked down at our hands and then put mine over his other one.

"It's okay, Gaara, I promise," I say holding back a stutter with all my power. He smiled a little and looked at the front to see what the teacher was going to make us do this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata's POV

Me and Gaara started to walk to the parking lot when Kiba came around the corner and punched Gaara.

I let out a light scream then covered my mouth not wanting to anymore attention to the fight then possible. Gaara growled and felt his cheek watching as Kiba got ready for the fight that was about to come.

"Hinata, no matter what, I want you to stay back," Gaara said in a monotone voice. I watched him but he never looked back only waiting for me to move away.

I could only nod and slowly back up into the wall. I didn't want to get into the way and somehow make things any worse.

Gaara's POV

**"What are you waiting for, stupid boy," Shukaku growled. **His temper was begining to grow and his anticipation to have a fight was even more strong.

I chuckled lightly, _"All in good time, Shukaku, I don't want anything to happen while Hinata is around." _

Shukaku growled even more and as soon as Kiba began to draw closer I only waited.

I could hear Hinata trying hard not to make a sound when Kiba about hit me before I dodged him at the last moment.

I grabbed his arm and bent it over, "Not very balanced are you?" I twisted a little more and he fell.

I kicked him once in the stomach and that was all that I had to do to stop the fight.

"Come back when you have gotten stronger, I don't like to waste my time with weaklings like you," I said in my monotone voice before heading back to Hinata.

She looked up at me worried but I only shrugged it off, "Don't worry, Hinata, everything is alright."

Hinata only nodded and then followed me to my car leaving Kiba there for the others to crowd around.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata's POV

I curled up next to Gaara while he drove me home, "Thank you."

Gaara looked at me questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"For making sure you didn't fully hurt him with me around. I know you can do a lot of damage, even kill someone, but you didn't."

He gave me a crooked smile, "I didn't want to get you to afraid of me."

I curled up to him some more, "I'm not afraid of you." _Heck I don't think I'm even ready to live without you... _

When Gaara stopped at my house he kissed the top of my head, "I hope that doesn't change."

I couldn't tell if Gaara was ever going to leave me again but for the time I knew I was going to hold onto him for as long as possible.

_I can never tell what he is thinking... He could be planning to leave me anytime and I wouldn't even be able to see the signs of it... _

Gaara didn't see how uneased I was thankfully and I hopped out of the car walking to into my house.

Neji was in the living room talking with some of his friends, so I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

_Tap...Tap...Tap_... I moved some after the second pepple hit my window's glass and looked to see that it was Kiba standing outside by the third tap.

I didn't know if I should open the window or just ignore him but seeing as though I wasn't mean I opened the window.

"Hinata, I acted like a fool at school today and I wanted to say sorry for doing that infront of you."

I pulled my legs out the window and sat on the window seal, "It's alright, Kiba."

"No it's not, Hina, I really am sorry... I just don't want him to leave you like he did and hurt you any more."

I gasped a little and tried hard to keep balance, _he is thinking the same thing that I am.. _

"Gaara wouldn't do that to me, Kiba, I know he wouldn't just leave me again," I said in Gaara's defense.

"What if he does though? What will you be left with?" Kiba questioned.

I started to cry some, "I-I don't want to talk about G-Gaara leaving..."

Kiba put his head down some, "I know, Hinata, but I want you to know that I will be there for when he leaves you again. No matter what I'm here."

With that he left me sitting on the window seal crying. I got up and went to my bed knowing the only thing left was to try to forget seeing him and what he had said.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank Hyuga09 for alot of help on ideas ^-^ and everyone else for liking it so much!

* * *

Kiba's POV

I was coming around the corner of the school when all of the sudden I was being hit with full force.

"I know you went to talk to Hinata, and I don't want you to ever do that again!" Gaara growled.

Hinata wasn't with him and once I regained my balance I flung at him tackling him to the ground.

I was starting to face defeat and when it was close to Gaara finally getting ready to kill me, Hinata came running up.

"You two stop it!" She screamed beginning to cry a little.

Gaara stopped in mid air and we bothed looked at her.

She pushed Gaara off me and looked at us both, seeing who was mostly injured.

Gaara looked down and I tried to stand with no avail. Hinata made a imp sound and helped me up.

She looked at Gaara, "I-I will talk with you later, right now I want to make sure he is alright."

Gaara gave her a simple nodded and stood with ease. _That bastard! He is able to just get up and walk away with no injury! _

"Please don't try to fight him, Kiba," Hinata said softly while helping me walk, "I can't stand to see the two people I love fight.."

I looked at her and could tell she was on the verge of tears so I went silent and just followed her.

Hinata's POV

On my way back from the nurse's office I could hear a ruffle in one of the trees.

"I know you're there, Gaara," I said holding back an urge to stutter.

It was a moment before he finally came down and stood next to me, "He is alright."

Even though I knew it wasn't a question I nodded and looked up at him, "Why would you do that?"

Gaara went and sat under a tree, "I don't like how he is trying to take you from me."

"Gaara, Kiba is my friend... I don't want you to hurt him, cause if you hurt him you're hurting me."

That took him back cause he stopped moving for a moment before returning back to normal.

He looked up at the sky and sighed, "I guess I will just put up with the mutt then."

I looked at him and was about to lecture him about calling people mutts when the bell rang.

"We are going to be so late for class!" I yelled grabbing his hand and running for the school doors.

Gaara was cuaght off gaurd and was barely able to balance himself to stop from running his face into the pavement.

We were about to make it when Gaara suddenly stopped and pulled me into him.

I blushed a bright pink and looked up at him just in time for our faces to connect.

When we seperated Gaara was a faint pink and I was a red. He let out a light chuckle and said, "I never want to lose you, Hinata."


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata's POV

I sat there in class trying my hardest to pay attention while my mind still went to that moment this morning.

_I hope he means that... Cause I couldn't live with out him..._

Then I remembered that I would have to check up on Kiba to make sure that he was alright whenever it was time for break.

I shook myself mentally and watched the teacher taking notes on what he was now writing down on the board.

A peice of paper was slid over to me and when I looked up I saw Gaara looking at me, so I flipped it over and saw that it had a note.

_You going to go check up on him? (_Gaara_)_

_Yeah I want to make sure that he is alright. (_Hinata_)_

_Oh...Mind if I come with you? (_Gaara_)_

_Maybe it isn't best you come with...Just incase he wants to try to fight again with him being in that condition you know? (_Hinata_)_

_Yeah I guess your right on that one. (Gaara)_

When I was done reading that I folded up the paper and put it my pocket nodding slightly at Gaara for the response.

I walked into the nurse office and saw Kiba sitting while leaning against the wall, "Hey, Hina."

I smiled, "Hey, Kiba, how are you feeling?"

Kiba nodded a little, "Better now that I have some kind of numbing drug in me."

I sat next to him and looked out the window before he pulled me into him.

I blushed a little and looked at up at Kiba, "W-what are you doing?"

He gave me a goofy smile and said, "I'm hugging you, Silly, I want to thank you for keeping me from dying this morning."

I smiled and hugged him back, "You're welcome."

We hugged for one another second before breaking off and me helping him stand so that he could go to class with me.

"Are you sure you rather not go home?" I asked afraid he might push himself too hard.

Kiba chuckled and shook his head, "I'm stronger than that, Hina," he leaned his head close to mine and whispered, "I'm the big bad wolf."

I giggled and looked at him, "Well I guess a big bad wolf doesn't get hurt easily does he?"

He gave a proud grin, "Ofcourse he doesn't! But every wolf needs a mate to watch over him."

I gave Kiba a look, "And if that mate's other challenger hears then the big bad wolf is going to be killed no matter what she says."

Kiba chuckled and shrugged, "Well, can't say I didn't give it a try."

I smiled some and shook my head, "Come on, Kiba, let's get to class."


	17. Chapter 17

Narrator's POV

It had been three months since Kiba and Gaara had fought and now it seemed like they were becoming good friends.

"Hey, Gaara, you and Hinata still coming over?" Kiba asked while finding Gaara without Hinata for the first time.

Gaara nodded and looked around, "We have to find her first."

Kiba walked around smelling the air for the faintest sent of lavender, finally finding it he followed it.

Hinata was in the art class watching as a blonde headed chick was sculpting something for her.

"Hinata, tell your little girly friend you have to go," Kiba said.

Hinata let out a little giggle and the chick growled before getting in Kiba's face, "I'm a dude!"

Kiba looked at him and blushed, "Uh s-sorry, dude, I really thought you were a chick at first."

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

Hinata smiled, "Kiba, this is Deidara, he is my art partner. He just needed something to sculpt and asked me to help him by being what he sculpted."

I gave Deidara a warning he looked that he just shrugged off, "I can't help that she is the most perfect peice of art that I've seen, un."

Hinata blushed a little and went back to her postion so that Deidara could put the finishing touched on it.

"Can I see it now?" Hinata asked eagerly.

Deidara smiled and pocked Hinata's nose lightly, "Give me one more second, my beautiful sculpture."

Hinata pouted and then smiled again before waiting patiently. Kiba kept watching carefully not liking the fact that a guy just touched Hinata's nose.

_I know Gaara would brake that dude's finger, _Kiba thought to himself already seeing it now.

Hinata gasped at the sculpture making Kiba stop thinking of what Gaara would do to see the sculpture.

He couldn't help but gape at how wonderful the scuplture looked. Then again it looked exactly like Hinata.

"That is the best thing in the world!" Hinata said hugging Deidara tightly. Deidara chuckled and hugged her back, "Glad you like it, partner."

When Hinata decided she would make a painting of him she left with Kiba before getting a picture of the pose Deidara wanted to be painted like.

"Are you having something going on with that guy?" Kiba asked before they met up with Gaara.

Hinata looked at him and shook her head, "Ofcourse not! We have already talked about it and decided that we are like brother and sister."

Kiba smiled and sighed in relief before puttin ghis arm around her, "Better not or else the big bad wolf and the monster are going to have to kick someone's ass."

Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes getting used to the codenames both Kiba and Gaara gave eachother.

"I still don't have a 'Codename' you know," Hinata said joking around.


	18. Chapter 18

Gaara's POV

Kiba gave Hinata a slight hug before I came out of the class room.

"What are you doing for the talent show?" Kiba asked me.

I shrugged, "Probably nothing."

Hinata smiled a little, "Come on, Gaara, me and Kiba are going to do a singing skit of our own. Why don't you do to?"

Kiba smiled victoriously, "The big bad wolf is mine, Hinata hasn't found one she wanted yet though."

From the corner of my eye I could see her blushing, "Actually I have two options..."

Me and Kiba both looked at her and said together, "What is it?"

She blushed even more and for the first time stuttered, "L-listen to your heart, or the girl next door."

Kiba smiled, "They both sound perfect for you, Hina."

I nodded folding my arms smiling lightly at her.

She smiled and thought about it before saying, "What about you, Gaara?"

**"Why not The Bird and the Worm since you love to humm that song so much?" Shukaku murmured.**

"I could sing The Bird and the Worm," I said while walking with Hinata and Kiba to the parking lot.

"You should totally sing the girl next door, Hina, it fits you and Sakura perfectly," Kiba said before we got to my car.

I thought about it and nodded, "That's true."

She smiled and gave Kiba a hug, "Thanks, I'll start practicing tonight then."

He hugged her back and smiled, "Glad to help. See you two tomorrow."

I gave him a slight wave of his hand before getting into the driver's side of the vehicle.

When I dropped Hinata off at her house I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and made sure she got into the house safely before leaving.

When I got to my place Temari once again bought a Pizza trying to mask the smell of something burnt once again.

I sighed and took a slice before walking to my room to lock the door and begin to practice my song.

Seeing as though I only had a month to get everything down and the jumps in the song, I had a lot to practice.

_I wonder how Kiba and Hinata are doing on their songs..._I wondered to myself.

Shukaku growled, _**Incolent boy, stop messing around and practice or else I will kill the one you love the most.**_

This time I let out a soft growl of my own, _that is harsh, Shukaku, it is just a stupid talent show._

_**But I don't want you slacking around and I surely don't want you to be taking my threats empty handed. **_

_What are you going to do so that I will take you serious? _I questioned him.

a low chuckle aroused from in me and then I began to have images of Hinata being killed multiple ways by only my hands.

The blood lust made me want more but her innocent and scared face would scar me forever...

I closed my eyes and covered my head, _Get it out! _

_**I knew you would listen to reason, **_Shukaku chuckled evilly making the images vanish.

Gaara shivered at the thought of the images and knew that no matter what, Shukaku would always have the most control.

He kept practicing until he was totally wore out and couldn't think of anything but the song and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Okay I thought I would post these before I forgot what songs I was doin ^.^".. Anyways, this is Kiba's music .com/watch?v=bKu5fZxTe0Y Then the one I got for Hinata's is: .com/watch?v=IXlU8HfAdf4 Then last but not least...Gaara!: .com/watch?v=iEwZAimR2I4


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata's POV

"I can't believe you are going to be singing in the talent show!" Ino squeeled.

I nodded a little and watched her pull out everything in my closet and dresser to look for the best outfit to wear.

"Yeah, Kiba was the one who thought of the idea..." I said before watching Ino pick out a dress.

It was an off the shoulder lavender dress that came down to my knees and when it went down the dress color would darken into a deeper purple.

The dress was pretty and it made me look gorgeous...but i never really liked having attention drawn to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked while Ino held up to me.

Ino giggled, "It's perfect! Know let me hear you sing."

I gave a little squeek and blushed before finally singing for Ino.

Kiba's POV

I was practicing over the song I was going to use not really wanting to believe the talent show.

I had everything working out great and even had some back up singers for some parts. It seemed like the month had flown by and just around the corner I was going to be able to hear Hinata and Gaara's song.

*Night of the talent show*

Kiba's POV

It was going to be some people first, then me, more people, Hinata, two others, Gaara, and then one more.

Hinata was looking gorgeous in a dress she was wearing that Ino had picked out and Gaara was wearing a trench coat.

I decided to wear something simple and fit with my song. The other two seemed to do the same as well.

"Okay, Gaara, you will be going on soon," Sakura said smiling and giving him a wink, "Good luck."

I smiled and nodded waiting for my turn to be on stage.

_Yeah, the big bad wolf,huh the big bad wolf,yeah c'mon,the big bad wolf,B5,yo yo yo yo_

The crowd began to cheer.

_From the throw there were 3 little pigs_

_Little hats and piggy wigs_

_For the big bad wolf,the very bad big bad wolf _

_They didn't give 3 figs_

I held up on finger and sang,

_Number 1 man he liked to play,so he built his house with hey_

_With a hey toot toot and he blew on his flute and he played around all day,now let's ride_

Then incame the bag up singers with the chorus.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf _

I shook my head and said, "we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid,uh"

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid (who's afraid of him)_

(A/N: the parts in () is where kiba is talking with the chorus through the song.)

Once they were done with the chorus I held up to fingers

_Number 2 he was fond of jigs_

_And so he built his house with twigs_

_Hey diddle diddle he played on his fiddle and he danced with lady pigs,huh_

I held up three fingers this time gettting the crowd into the beat even more

_Number 3 said nix on tricks_

_I'ma build my house with bricks_

_He had no chance to sing and dance,cause work and play don't mix,now let's go c'mon_

_(I aint afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, (no) the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we aint afraid yall we aint afraid, uh_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf (wolf), the big bad wolf (wolf), the big bad wolf (wolf)_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,_

_We aint afraid (oh) yall (oh) we aint (oh) afraid (oh no)_

I danced around a little on the stage gettin some of the girls to chear harder and chuckled.

_Came the day when fated frown_

_And the wolf blew into town_

_With a gruff puff puff,he puffed just enough,and the hey house fell right down _

_1 and 2 were scared to death,of the big bad wolfy's breath_

_By the hair of your chiny chin chin I blow you in_

_And the twig house answered "yes", huh_

Then came one of the other guys that were back up singers

_We aint afraid of nothin (We aint afraid)_

_We aint afraid (Oooooooh)_

_We aint afraid (oh,oh,we are not afraid)_

_We aint afraid of nothin_

_We aint afraid (ooh)_

_We aint afraid of nothin_

_(oooooo) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid (I aint afraid,I aint afraid)_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf (Big bad wolf)_

_They were left with number 3,to save the pigs' family_

_When they knocked,he fasted unlocked,and he said come here with me (come here with me)_

_Now they're all safe inside,and the bricks heard wolfy's cried_

_So he slid down the chimney,and oh by Jimmy,and the fire,man he was fried,yeah_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the bg bad wolf (I aint afraid,I aint afraid)_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,(we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid)_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,(we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid,uh)_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf (we aint afraid of nothin,we aint afraid)_

_(We are not afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf (We aint afraid of nothin, we aint afraid)_

_(We are not afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid (who's afraid of him)_

At the end I let out a soft chuckle and winked getting tons of girl to scream even more.

_Let's see Gaara top that, _I thought smuggley to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata's POV

I gave Kiba a hug when he came back from rapping, "That sounded so awsome!"

Kiba smiled and hugged back, "I'm glad you liked it, Hina, can't wait to hear you."

I blushed lightly and nodded before waiting for my turn to go onto the stage.

When I walked onto the stage everyone went silent and watched me.

_My face is getting so hot... I just have to think that I'm singing to Ino again..._

I sighed lightly and listened to the music play before starting to sing.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_Shes the star in this scene_

_Theres no way to deny shes lovely_

My face slowly began to go back to normal

_Perfect skin perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside shes ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

I held back a giggle of thinking about Gaara's expression to that.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

I could hear someone whistle while I got into the song some more.

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh an I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_I get a little bit she gets a little more_

_Shes Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

When the song ended everyone around clapped and cheared me on making my face, once more, turn red.

I bowed and ran off stage to almost run over Kiba and Gaara.

"That sounded so great!" Kiba said hugging me closely.

Gaara made a face and said, "I would never want to date a pink haired loud mouth."

I giggled and nodded, "That's good." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek not waiting until I heard him sing as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Gaara's POV

I was able to get myself the last slot to make sure I didn't have to stay there any longer than I had to after I got done singing.

_He wears his heart_

_safety pinned to his backpack_

_His backpack is all that he knows_

_Shot down by strangers_

_whose glances can cripple_

_the heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone_

_while holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of whats inside_

_to save his life he crawls_

_like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind away_

_pushes him whispering_

_must have been out of his mind_

_mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head_

_maybe out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone_

_while holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of whats inside_

_to save his life he_

_crawls like a worm _

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All he knows_

_If he can't relieve it grows_

_and so it goes_

_he crawls like a worm_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_and he crawls like a worm_

_he crawls like a worm_

_he crawls like a worm_

_crawls like a..._

_Out of his mind away_

_pushes him whispering_

_must have been out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone_

_while holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of whats inside_

_to save his life he crawls_

_like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone_

_he's holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified to save his life_

_he crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_crawls like a worm_

_crawls like a worm_

_crawls like a worm from a bird_

Once I was done I simply walked off the stage listening to the crowd ask for more.

Hinata hugged me and Kiba nodded his head approvingly.

I smiled a little and took Hinata home.

"That was the best talent show ever," Hinata said leaning on me.

I smiled, "You did wonderful out there, Hinata."

She let out a light giggle, "You did to, Gaara, that song was so pretty."

When I dropped her off she gave me a kiss on the lips and ran inside blushing like crazy.

I sat there for a moment blushing a little and smiled, _I know now that I could never live with out her..._


	22. Chapter 22

Hinata's POV

It had already been about five days since the talent show and Gaara and Kiba kept going on about how they both were better...Well just kinda Kiba. Gaara just gave him that blank stare until Kiba would get creeped out and finally shut up.

"I hate when you look at me like that!" Kiba said with a low growl in his voice. Gaara looked away and said simply, "It made you shut up did it not?"

Kiba looked him over then looked at me, who was silently watching and giggling, and asked, "What is it that you see in this guy, Hina?"

I looked at Gaara and saw that he was still motionless before looking at Kiba and saying, "U-Ummm..Well..i see alot of things that you dont."

Kiba, being the naive person he is, just laughed, "You got that right!" then walked away to go and pick on Naruto for something or another.

I messed with a button on my school shirt and looked at the ground. "I guess some habits never leave."

When I looked up at Gaara he was staring down at me with a very light smile playing at his lips.

I smiled and blushed lightly before looking back down and putting my hands behind my back so that he couldnt see me fidget with my nail.

Gaara gave a slight chuckle and leaned against the wall and looked at the sky. I looked at him once or twice wondering what he was thinking about.

_It's been four days since that night i kissed him...He hasn't brought it up...but it doesnt seem like he is being distant with me either...i shouldn't have done that maybe...maybe it was too soon for that. _

The bell ring and i looked at Gaara who looked at me and began to walk. But this time while he walked he grabbed my hand gently and led me to class. I gave a light blush and just allowed him to take me to the classroom.

My face was a bright red once his grip began to tighten gently, but I couldn't think of anything at all. It was all still other than the thought _Gaara is holding my hand. _I smiled more and tighten my hand a little as well.

Once we got to class i could see the faint remains of a very gentle pink on Gaara's cheeks. I smiled a little more and looked to see the teacher walking in.

After class i walked with Gaara to his locker before heading over to mine. Sakura ran up and tugged on my shirt lightly. "Hey, Hinata, are we still on for movie night Saturday?" I smiled and nodded.

She smiled back, "That's great! I'll go tell Ino the good news now."

I waved her good bye and got my books before looking at Gaara, "W-what's that look for?"

"Oh nothing, but when did you start to hangout with those types of people?"

"Well when you get left and no one else to say you have plans with, you begin to make friends with people you never thought you would."

Gaara nodded his head, "Guess you're right."

I nodded as well knowing that I was and we began our descent to the third class.

After school we decided to go for a walk throught the park, just me and Gaara. while we walked i couldn't help but love the feel of his hand in mine.

It was so soft and warm. I let out a gentle sigh and enjoyed our walk before my klutziness got in the way and i tripped.

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground and make a fool out of myself...but suprisingly it never came.

I felt the warmth of Gaara around me and when i opened my eyes it was dark other than a spot on top of the sand dome letting air in.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked still hovering close ontop of me. I nodded and to blush immensly.

Gaara chuckled and brushed away a peice of stray hair. "Hinata, I know this is pretty weird coming from me, but it's been about three months of knowing eachother and i wanted to know if you wanted to date me."

I looked at him shocked but before I could say a word he continued, "If you dont, I understand why, but i wont be able to stop liking you the way I do, and I will protect you no matter what. If you didnt feel the same I dont think you wouldve kissed me the night i took you home, an-"

Before he was able to say another thing I kissed him. "Gaara, I would love if we dated. It would make me so happy if we did."

He smiled and held me close in that giant sand dome, and it felt like we were there for over a century. like we had been frozen in time and just enjoyed one anothers company.


	23. Chapter 23

WGaara's POV

~*~*~*Gaar's Past*~*~*~

I was only five when Shukaku actually trully talked to me. I couldnt comprehend what was happening around me with the sand. I tried so many times to kill myself to get rid of the looks that i got.

The looks of sorrow and anguish. Like I was the person who just killed over fifty people. _**"Stupid boy, quit your crying. If you are going to be the body that contains me then you are going to have to be stronger than that."**_ I looked around, "Who was that?"

_**"I am the demon inside of you, I am the powerful Shukaku demon of the sand. Now stop acting so scared, you disgust me." **_

"I cant help that I am like this. I'm just a little kid and they think that I am a monster... I hate it!"

_**"Yes, take that anger. make it stronger, show people what is trully scary. Make them fear just a glance in their way." A low chuckle.**_

A light growl came from me. the next person to give me that look of dispair shall perish. I shall not be treated like that.

_**"Good, good, make them know who is in charge here. Don't ever cry for such weak people." **_

After that night I never cried unless I had a moment of weakness wich was soon taken care of from Shukaku.

The bloodshed made me something stronger, made me seem invincible even. I couldnt be harmed because my sand wouldnt allow it.

It was on my eighth birthday that i found out i had siblings. When i first met them I could tell they were scared of me, every right to be as well.

They were both idiots. If i could i would've killed them then, but Shukaku thought it would be good to keep them around.

"Let's go out for awhile, start to know each other better," Temari said meekly. I only looked at her and the other eldest boy dumbly before nodding.

If i had to be around complete idiots i might as well get used to them.

When we were out two girls that were much older than me walked by and one bumped into me. When I looked up at them they both gave me a disgusted glare.

I balled my hands up into fists and held in a growl while directing the sand to unoticably go into their ear and turn their brains to mush slowly.

When we were barely five feet away from the two girls they began to shreak at the top of their lungs. Everyone stopped, even us, to see them holding their heads while blood came out their nose and mouths.

One fell to their knees and the other went into the fetal position trying to excape the pain. I smiled lightly and looked up to see Temari looking at me.

I didn't say anything but she quickly turned and said, "Let's get out of here." Without looking back at the almost silent girls I walked on listening to Shukaku chuckle apporvingly.

_**"Very nice, Boy, a harmless trick but no one can notice that it's you who done it while the girls whither in pain." The demon chuckled lowly.**_

I gave a light insane smile and kept walking. Why should I be kind to those who never were kind to me.

I won't allow them to push me around. not even those idiotic squeely girls will be helped.

That's how it stayed, I thought i coudn't be hurt if i hurt others and after awhile i became mindless and was set off from anything.

Even if someone looked at me the wrong way i became aggrivated. All the blood lust began to mess with my head and made me feel more and more like a demon by the day.

When I got into school I just kept my distance from everyone. I didn't want to start trouble but i was kicked out of ten schools before being taken to one last one.

They said if I didn't behave id be out of choices but to go to a psych ward. So i played nice and the day when I was about to kill one of the very annoying jocks, she came.

Hinata came and made me feel better, she kept me out of trouble. She is the angel that is slowly helping me gain my human self back.

Okay i know its been forever since ive typed anything but its been insane! I was going through some reviews and this was an older one but hey never too late right? some of Gaara's past! lol again sorry for the long time! please give me a review i likes them :3


	24. Chapter 24

**I haven't updated this story in a long time but I haven't really been in the best of moods with how it has been going with it. Im going to try and finish it though so I do hope you enjoy and ofcourse review.**

* * *

Hinata's POV

It was late in the school year and her and Gaara and became closer…very slowly. He still didn't like to have much human contact but Hinata wasn't too sure of it herself as well.

Though Kiba and Sakura tried to help her get more out of her shell Neji almost gave all hope up on her.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't want to try and become popular like he was. She wasn't cut out for it.

"Listen, Hinata, you can't make any progress till you start actually trying to get out more," Neji complained.

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and calmly replied, "I already know this, Neji."

Sakura smiled, "Come on, Neji, you can't expect her to just go out and party all night like some people."

"But it helps people learn to me less antisocial and actually handle phsycial contact better," Tenten said hugging up on Neji.

Tenten and Neji had decided to hook up at one of those parties Sakura was talking about. Even though they were almost complete opposites Neji seemed to be happy.

_But I really have no reason to judge seeing as though me and Gaara are almost polar opposites as well…_ I sighed thinking this and tried to keep from fidgeting.

There was a knock at the door and when I gratefully ran from the living room to answer the door I smiled at my savior.

Gaara looked down at me and lifted the corner of his mouth into his form of a smile.

"Are you ready to go get ice cream?" He asked in his monotone voice.

I nodded and said, "One moment." I ran back to the living room and said, "Gaara is here and I'm going out. I'll be back later."

I didn't wait for a reply and just walked out to Gaara's car. He opened the door for me and I got in thanking him.

Gaara's POV

She seemed a little off when she answered the door, but I didn't feel like asking knowing that I didn't really want to know what her cousin had said this time.

Me and him didn't get along so well as to me dating Hinata. Well kind of dating her at least…

We went out on dates and hung out pretty much every day at her place, seeing as though I still didn't want her around my stupid siblings. But it seemed as though that's all we did with both of us not knowing how to move on from there.

**_"You could always take her out for a killing. I'm sure she would enjoy that," Shukaku chuckled._**

I ignored him and just drove to the ice cream parlor that was about twenty minutes away from her place.

The entire ride I had to keep from grinning sadistically as Shukaku put the killings of people we had massacred into my head.

Knowing that Hinata hated murder or any type of violence for that matter I kept the killings down and undetectable.

_"Shukaku would you give it a rest. I told you that we could only give it was a dire emergency," I scolded him inwardly _

**_"But it is, stupid boy, I'm thirsty for blood and I need it soon or else I won't be able to control myself from harming the first person around us."_**

That's when the images of killing Hinata came and thankfully I had parked the car, or we would have swerved off the road.

I tried to breath and make the thoughts go away and keep from going through with the realer than life thoughts.

That's when I felt it. Hinata's hand had slipped into mine and when I looked at her she was looking down blushing like crazy.

"Y-you don't m-mind do you?" She asked clearly trying to keep from stuttering more than necessary seeing as though she had gotten ridden of that habit.

I shook my head just staring at her cuelessly. She would try every so often to reach for my hand but before she got close enough to touch it she would jerk back thinking I didn't notice, but she actually went through with it this time..

I allowed myself the rare occasion to allow a smile to grace me features and when she saw this she smiled as well turning a little bit redder.

* * *

**If all goes well and you all like it I will be updating more. If it doesn't and the story goes nowhere then I may just take it down.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata's POV

It was the end of the year and I couldn't help but be excited for summer. Though winter was my favorite time of the year summer meant I could have more time with Gaara.

They had decided to become an official couple after Kiba decided to start putting moves on her again thinking that Gaara was going gay.

That made Kiba have a black eye and a sore stomach for awhile. I tried to stop it before the black eye happened but Kiba wasn't making that easy….

_~*~*Flash back*~*~_

Kiba put his arm around my shoulders and smiled, "Hey, Hina, so how are you an Gaara? I know he isn't much of a boyfriend. Think you rather be with me?"

I blushed and looked at the ground, "Gaara isn't my boyfriend, Kiba, but I like you as a friend."

"I think our friend Gaara doesn't really swing for girls if you know what I mean, might as well give up hope, Hinata," Kiba said frowning.

"That isn't true, Ki-"

There was a sharp growl behind us and instantly I stopped what I was about to say. Gaara had heard Kiba alright… _This isn't going to end well, _I thought to myself.

"Do you have the guts to try and say that to my face, you mutt?"

Kiba let out a growl of his own, "Yeah I would. I think you're gay, and that is why you haven't tried to win Hinata's heart. So why should I waste my time watching her run after you when she could be with someone who actually likes her like a girlfriend."

Gaara took my wrist and pulled me into his chest, but before I was fully up to him he kicked Kiba in the gut.

"G-Gaara, don't hurt him too much please," I begged not wanting a full fight breaking out.

Kiba got up and coughed a little, "Why don't you put Hina at a safe distance before we continue."

Gaara silently obliged and sat me down on a bench and said in his monotone voice, "Stay here, Hinata, it would hurt me terribly to see you get hurt while we are fighting."

I tried to protest but his eyes silenced me and he was soon gone.

Kiba didn't wait and started to try and land punches on Gaara, who was simply blocking.

When Kiba was open Gaara landed another blow to his stomach knocking him down. But when he fell he grabbed Gaara and took him down as well.

Kiba landed a good blow to Gaara and I got up and pulled them apart.

"Afraid I'll hurt him too much, Hina?" Kiba asked while getting up.

Right then a fist flew past my face and got Kiba right in the eye.

He yelped and grabbed his eye and I looked at Gaara with a slight glare before saying, "I'm taking Kiba to the nurse's office. You stay put."

Gaara just looked at me with those green eyes and watched as I took Kiba to the nurse.

It was silent the entire walk and I planned on keeping it that way. I wished those two would just stop trying to kill each other and learn to get along a little better.

Once I told the nurse that there was an accident I walked back to where I left Gaara hoping he didn't run off.

"He insulted me, Hinata, I couldn't just let him get away with it."

I turned to look at the owner of the monotone voice. He had that blank stare that always ran chills down my spine.

"I know, Gaara, but I wish you would've handled it a little better than you did. It would've gotten worse if I hadn't of stepped in and you know it."

He just shrugged and looked away. I let out a sigh and shook my head before closing my eyes.

I felt a faint presence of his fingertips touching my cheek. I didn't move in fear of making them jerk away.

Slowly I opened my eyes to look back at him to see that there was a spark of emotion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but I'm afraid that I will lose you to him one of these times is all…"

I smiled shook my head, "Y-you're silly, Gaara."

He faintly smiled back and let his finger tips touch my cheek a little more.

The contact made me blush and want to look away from him, but I did my best to keep the eye contact with him.

We just stood there for a minute and when he spoke again it was barely audible, "Hinata, I want you to date me…I may not be perfect, but I do like you a lot and wish that you would return my feelings…."

My blush deepened and I tried my best to keep my heart from beating right of my chest. "I-I-I feel the s-same way, G-Gaara."

He smiled and took my hand and started to walk with me back to whatever class we were going to.

_~*~*End of Flashback*~*~_

Just thinking about it made my heart beat a little faster.

"Hey, Hinata, have you been waiting long?" The voice in questioning was none other than the guy that I was waiting to go see a movie with.

"Not at all, Gaara, I just got here myself really."

He smiled and took my hand, he had worked so hard the past couple months to show more affection to me and I was doing my best to as well.

We were the most oddest couple ever but that didn't really matter to me, I felt safe and secure around Gaara and wished for nothing more than his company.

Gaara's POV

She was becoming more important to me with the passing days. I knew that I could never find another love like her.

I wanted her know how much she meant to me and how much I truly needed her in my life.

Even though we had one more year left before we were out of school I couldn't stand the thought of not asking her to be mine for ever.

Her father would be my only concern, but thinking of how he had allowed me to date her and take her away for as long as I wanted I didn't think he would mind much.

He didn't seem to care for his eldest as he did for the others that were living with her.

Hinata's cousin was going to take over the family business until the youngest was old enough to take it over for herself.

And Shukaku had started to tone down on the blood lust so it would be easier to hide him from her.

The only I know needed was the little key ingredients to the plan.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked me with worry in her eyes.

I smiled and tightened my grip for a second before answering, "Nothing is wrong, Hinata, don't worry."

She smiled that breath taking smile at me and all the doubt I had in me quickly melted away.

I was going to propose to Hinata.

**I have one more chapter to go before I finish the story. And it is going to be much well needed. Lol I think I kept this story going on long enough. And to think, I thought of all this while trying to get to sleep ^.^ **


	26. Chapter 26

Naratiove POV

It was the middle of summer and Hinata and Gaara grew closer and closer. Gaara was prepared to talk to Hinata's father and knew what might happen of it.

Hinata felt as though she was floating on cloud nine when Gaara was around. He had worked so hard on being more physical that he would give her a kiss on the cheek or lips at random.

Temari helped him pick out the ring and though foul words came from Shukaku, they found the one.

It was a simple little band that had custom made violet flowers coming up and surrounded the beautiful sand diamond that was inside.

Kankuro had suggested they get something from bother places. The flowers were one of the famous flowers that were around.

The diamond was one that was rarely found in the dessert.

Temari was sent out to find out her ring size and kankuro would order Gaara kept Hinata from thinking anything was suspicious with them.

She, of course, never figured out that something big was going to happen and so she kept daydreaming about what will happen with them once they both graduate.

Hinata's POV

The first things that came to mind that morning were something was going to happen and that it was going to be big. I didn't know how, but I had a feeling that it had to do with Gaara.

I went and took my shower trying to shrug off the feeling and then went downstairs to make myself something to eat.

Just as I sat down Neji walked in and looked at me oddly. I looked away from him and asked gently, "Why are you looking at me like that, Neji?"

He just shook his head while going and getting a bowl down, "Just thought you would be seeing why your boyfriend was in the office talking to your father is all."

I almost chocked on the bite I took, _G-Gaara is in the office….with my f-f-f-father…_

Almost fainting at the thought I slowed down my breathing and tried not show how nervous I was.

"Do you have any idea why he is in there?" I asked Neji trying to sound unconcerned about it.

He shrugged as he sat down with his bowl of cereal, "He just said that he did not want them to be disturbed was all."

My hands began to shake freaking out about what would happen when they came out. What if Gaara said something wrong to him and my father forbid us from seeing eachother?

The thoughts kept getting worse and worse until I was about ready to stand up and walk in there.

Rethinking that thought though since it would only anger my father for me to disobey his commands of wanting privacy

Gaara's POV

"So you want to marry Hinata, hmmm. A little young to be asking for her hand are you not?" Hiashi asked sounding completely curious.

I nodded and kept looking at him in the eyes, "I know that I am young, sir, but what I feel for your daughter is absolute and total love."

Hiashi nodded and kept watching me until he decided his tea was more interesting.

"I may not show it, but I love my daughter very much, I do not want her to have to be forced into anything.. but watching her the past couple months dating you has seemed to have made her bloom. She is a very lovely young lady, just like her mother, and deserves the most respect."

It was my turn to nod. I could never hurt Hinata, she was my life and my light. I don't think I would ever be the person I am now without her.

"She means everything to me, sir, and I can't imagine a day without her. I love her with my soul and would die protecting her," I say with my monotone voice.

Hiashi looked back at me and seemed to be thinking on something. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"If you give me your graces to then I will propose to her tonight at sunset in the flower field near the lake."

"Do you have the ring?"

I nodded and took it out hoping that he would like it as much as I do. When he took it in his hands he held it like it would break if he were to apply the slightest of pressure.

"Getting a ring before even knowing if you can have the hand, I would say you are confident in yourself."

I shook my head lightly letting a small smile appear, "Not confident as much as hopeful."

Hiashi nodded, looked at the clock and said, "You can come pick her up at five, that gives you an hour before sunset. Remember to take good care of my eldest daughter."

I nodded and with that was dismissed. When I walked out I saw Hinata walking up and looking at me, I had to swiftly hide the ring and smile.

"Good morning, Hinata," I said while watching the worry in her eyes turn to curiousity.

"W-what's going on?"

"Me and your father were just having a conversation over some matters that are now settled. Oh, and I will be picking you up for our date at five."

I didn't want to have to answer any more questions so I just smiled and walked past her to leave.

A couple minutes before five

I rode up to her house feeling more than nervous. I had everything prepared and I wanted it to go perfectly.

I went up to the front door and Hinata came out in a lavender tank top and black cut of shorts and her ankle high converse.

I smiled at how she looked and led her to the car. We rode in silence and when we got to the spot I took her to the spot that I spent all day preparing

Hinata's POV

He led me to a trail that led us through the field of flowers to a spot where a blanket was laid out.

"So we are going to watch the sunset" I asked feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

Gaara smiled and nodded and gently sat me down beside him while looking over the lake.

I felt my heart beat begin to rise for some reason and couldn't keep it calm.

I looked at over Gaara who grabbed something out of his pocket that looked like a little box.

My heart was now beating a mile a minute and my face was begging to turn different shades of red.

He smiled and kissed my forehead lightly, he was infront of me and with how he was positioned it looked like the sun was his halo and the clouds were his wings.

"Hinata, I know we still have one year left in school, and only met the beginning of the last, but I want you to know that till the day that I die I will always love you more than anything in this world. You are my light and my life, without you I would still be the monster I used to be. I want to spend every waking day surrounded in the light that you give off and I hope you feel the same as I do. Cause, Hinata, I love you and want nothing more than to marry you someday."

When he finished he opened up the box and there was the most wonderful sight in the world. Nothing could compare to the beauty and flawlessness of the ring that was inside that little red box.

I began to cry and nodding my head. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on him while he put the ring on.

My life felt complete now, being held in his arms watching the reds and purples in the sky light up the lake's surface.

That would be my most fondest and dearest memory of us. Sitting there in total silence loving each other's presence.

The End

and that is how it ends :)


End file.
